


Ein fabelhafter Mensch

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er ist meine andere Hälfte. Zusammen sind wir ein fabelhafter Mensch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein fabelhafter Mensch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Marvellous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47121) by [Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin/pseuds/Penguin). 



Diesen Winter liegt Oxford wochenlang unter einer dicken Schneedecke, nicht einen einzigen Tag taut es. Das Licht ist hell, die Welt still und in den Zimmern ist es verdammt kalt. Das Feuer im Rost ist nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein und Jim vergräbt sich mit einem Seufzen tiefer in die zerknitterten Decken. Bill hat ihm den Rücken zugedreht, um etwas für Kunstgeschichte zu lesen, und Jim liegt da und betrachtet die nackte, im Winterlicht sanft glänzende Schulter. Sie macht, dass er Bill unbedingt noch einmal will, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen und das x-te Mal diese Woche. 

Es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, dass er sich verliebte, als er nach Oxford kam, aber er war erstaunt, dass seine Liebe erwidert wurde. Darüber genauer nachdenken will er lieber nicht. Es ist eine Liebe, über die man nicht spricht, also hält man besser auch nicht zu viel davon. 

Er reibt mit dem unrasierten Kinn fest über die nackte Schulter und Bill macht hinter geschlossenen Lippen ein Geräusch, das halb spöttisch, halb belustigt klingt. Das Buch fällt zu Boden.

Jim grinst und schmiegt sich enger an den Körper des anderen Mannes. Seine Knie passen perfekt in den Winkel von Bills angezogenen Beinen, sein Mund gleitet über Bills Nacken und seine Hüften wiegen langsam an der Rundung von Bills Arsch auf und ab, um jeden Zweifel an seinen Absichten zu vertreiben.

„Du Wüstling“, grummelt Bill.

Wüstling oder nicht, es steht außer Frage, wer letzten Endes wen verführt, als Bill seine Hüften nach vorne bewegt und somit seinen Schwanz in den warmen Ring stößt, den Jims lockere Faust bildet. Der Klang von brennendem Holz und schwerer Atmung erfüllen den Raum.

Der Himmel draußen sieht aus, als wäre er aus Stahl.

________________________________________

„Ich habe Fanshawe von dir geschrieben“, sagt Bill eines weichen, blauen Abends im Mai.

Er hat sich mit breiten Beinen im Armsessel ausgestreckt, das Licht des sterbenden Feuers tanzt auf seinem Gesicht und der offene, seidene Schlafrock gibt den Blick frei auf den langen, blassen Körper und den gesättigten, halbharten Penis. Zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln lehnt der kauernde Jim sich auf die Fersen zurück und wischt sich mit der Hand über den Mund.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich geschwärmt habe.“ Bills halb sarkastisches, halb selbstironisches Lächeln ist wunderschön, wie so viele andere Dinge an ihm. Die langen, feinfühligen Künstlerhände, die Augenbrauen wie Flügel.

Jim ist sich bewusst, dass er Bill durch eine rosa Brille sieht, aber es wäre ihm nie eingefallen, dass es Bill mit ihm auch so geht. Es ist sehr ungewohnt, dass Bill sich eine Blöße gibt, und Jim hat oft das kalte, leere Gefühl, dass er nicht ganz an ihn heran kommt. Etwas steht immer im Weg, doch jetzt sind die Mauern für einen Moment offen.

Bill schließt die Augen, lächelt aber weiter, als er langsam aus dem Gedächtnis zitiert: „Er hat die alles beherrschende Gelassenheit. Er ist meine andere Hälfte, gemeinsam würden wir einen fabelhaften Menschen ergeben. Er ist Jungfrau, ungefähr eins achtzig groß, und von derselben Firma hergestellt, die die Hünengräber fabriziert hat.“

Die letzte Glut verglimmt im Rost und Stille macht sich breit, als Jim sich vor lehnt, um Bill auf die Innenseite seines Handgelenks zu küssen.

________________________________________

Der Circus verschlingt sie voll und ganz. Wie im normalen Leben sind sie auch hier nicht für dieselbe Arbeit gemacht. Jim ist der Mann fürs Feld, der Netzwerke aus dem Nichts aufbaut. Bill hat den Weitblick und das Gespür für Politik. Gemeinsam ergeben sie einen fabelhaften Agenten.

Die eiserne Faust im eisernen Handschuh lenkt alles in Richtung Erfolg. Haydon und Prideaux. Rau und genial. Das waren die glorreichen Jahre.

Während der unruhigen Zeit, in der Control zum verschrobenen Einsiedler wird und innerhalb des Cirus einen Kalten Krieg im Kleinformat anzettelt, Jim ist zum ersten Mal anderer Meinung als Bill. Zusammen mit Getuschel und Gerüchten zieht ein frostiger Wind durch die Gänge. Bill macht hochmütige Witze über Controls Erfolgsquote. Jim kann sich nicht helfen und er vermutet, dass Bill ein Auge auf Controls Stuhl geworfen hat.

Dann kommt Operation Testify und alles stürzt ein.

________________________________________

Nach den Schüssen in den Tschechischen Wäldern denkt Jim in erster Linie nur noch daran, nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, und in zweiter Linie ja nicht zu viel zu verraten. Die Zeit existiert nicht mehr. Der normale Ablauf von Stunden und Tagen macht einer Reihe von Zimmern und Fahrzeugen Platz – weißen Wänden, grünen Wänden, grellem Licht, feuchtem Beton, den Innenräumen von Fahr- und Flugzeugen. Zuerst sind da Krankenhausbetten und Morphium, dann Wasserschläuche, Elektroausrüstung, endlose Fragen und nie erlöschendes Licht.

Zu Jims eigener Überraschung stirbt er nicht.

Erst als er wieder zurückgeschickt worden ist, fängt er an, nachzudenken. Keiner seiner Gedanken führt zu einem Ergebnis. Er hat Angst davor, was er aufdecken wird.

Er wird eingehend befragt, belehrt, kritisiert, bedroht und abgemustert – alles auf einmal. Aber Bill ist auffallend abwesend. Und ohne die eiserne Faust ist der eiserne Handschuh nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen. Nur klirrend leer und rostig.

________________________________________

Der mollige Junge mit der Brille heißt Bill.

„Hab' eine Menge Bills gekannt“, sagt Jim. „Waren alle in Ordnung.“

Er zuckt ob seinen eigenen Worten zusammen. Er hatte seine Lügen immer für rein formell gehalten, sie hatten sein Leben erträglich gemacht, aber sie sind scheinbar durch die Ritzen gesickert und sind nun überall. [style type="italic"]Man bleibt immer Spion[/style], denkt er. [style type="italic"]Man hüllt sich so lange in Lügen und Klischees, bis die Wirklichkeit sich verzerrt und die Wahrheit nicht mehr zu erkennen ist.[/style]

______________________________________

Jim bringt lustlosen Jungen Französisch bei und versucht zu vergessen, aber die kaum verheilten Schusswunden am Rücken halten ihn davon ab. Stattdessen herrscht er die Jungs an, macht lange Spaziergänge und wehrt sich gegen seine Paranoia. Das Morgenlicht über der hügeligen Landschaft ist beruhigend und Jim steht oft schon vor dem Wohnwagen, bevor sonst jemand wach ist, inhaliert die frische Luft und betrachtet die still träumende, halb im Nebel daliegende Schule.

Sein Leben lässt sich dieser Tage in wenigen Worten zusammenfassen. Die Jungs müssen unterrichtet werden. Die Jungs brauchen Bewegung. Wodka betäubt unangenehme Gedanken. Die Wunden müssen gereinigt werden, damit sie heilen.

Kein Wort von Bill. Es herrscht Funkstille.

Und dann taucht George Smiley auf. In einem hässlichen Wagen, trügerisch liebenswürdig, in seiner schlecht sitzenden Kleidung, mit den Augen, denen nichts entgeht, und sprengt alle Türen und Fensterläden, die Jim so sorgfältig verriegelt hat. 

„Unterlagen, die Lacon sich für mich ausgeliehen hat“, sagt Smiley. „Du und Bill in Oxford“, sagt Smiley. „Ein Brief von Bill an Fanshawe, den Talentsucher des Circus“, sagt Smiley.

Jim blickt geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe und fragt sich, warum Smiley Zeit damit vergeudet, ihn zu quälen, wo er doch so gut darin ist, das selbst zu tun.

„Er hat die alles beherrschende Gelassenheit... von derselben Firma hergestellt, die die Hünengräber fabriziert hat.“

Bills Worte von Smileys Lippen öffnen die Tore zur Hölle, und für einen Augenblick befindet er sich wieder als Student und junger, verliebter Idealist in Oxford. Er schmeckt glatte, salzige Haut auf der Zunge, spürt, wie lange, geschickte Finger ihn zu einem köstlichen Höhepunkt bringen und hört ein gedämpftes Lachen hinter geschlossenen Lippen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es in ihm überhaupt noch etwas gibt, das entzweibrechen kann. Aber genau das geschieht jetzt.

„Gott, Mann“, sagt er leise. „Wir waren Kinder.“

Kinder. Aber alles andere als unschuldig.

______________________________________

Obwohl Jim die Wahrheit schon kennt, muss er sich an der Wand abstützen, als Bill aus dem Haus in Camden Lock zum wartenden Kastenwagen geführt wird. Seine Beine zittern, während er gegen die Übelkeit kämpft und sich an der feuchten Wand festklammert.

Der Verrat geht so tief, dass er ihn nicht erfassen kann. Er versucht es gar nicht erst. Stattdessen wirft er sich auf ein durchhängendes Bett in einem schmuddeligen Hotelzimmer und trinkt sich besinnungslos.

______________________________________

Es ist fast, als wäre er wieder draußen im Feld. Bill muss schon vor langem Sowjetbürger geworden sein und wird von Sarratt nach Moskau weitergeschickt werden – der Circus hat keine weitere Verwendung mehr für ihn. Jim schon.

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Sarratt sind den Bach runtergegangen und es braucht nur die einfachsten Hilfsmittel, um Kontakt herzustellen. Niemand ist auf der Hut. Sie versuchen es nicht einmal zu sein.

Bill sieht klein aus, wie er auf der Bank beim Kricketfeld wartet und raucht, als wäre er sich nicht bewusst, was seine Hände tun. Jim sieht ihm zu, bis die Gefühlswallung vorbei ist und er wieder atmen kann. Der Boden spielt mit, Jims Schritte sind leise. Keine knackenden Äste oder knirschenden Steine. Und dann ist Bill im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder in Reichweite.

„Bill.“ Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Jim stellt sich hinter die Bank und lehnt sich vor, um das wohlbekannte Profil im Mondlicht zu sehen.

Er bekommt ein etwas trauriges, vielleicht auch ein leicht ironisches Lächeln als Antwort. „Jim. Du bist gekommen.“

Es ist dieselbe alte Stimme, unnahbar, äußerst ärgerlich und weich wie eine Liebkosung. Wenn Jim jetzt die Augen schlösse, könnte er fast so tun, als wären sie wieder in Oxford. Gnade ihm Gott, aber er packt Bill an den Schultern und bückt sich, um sein Gesicht eine Sekunde lang an Bills zu drücken. _Ich habe dich geliebt_ , denkt er. Alles in Vergangenheitsform.

Hier in Sarratt lernte er, schnell und geräuschlos mit bloßen Händen zu töten.

Danach, als er sich ein paar hundert Meter weiter weg in einen Busch übergibt, möchte er sich am liebsten mit siedend heißem Wasser abschrubben. 

_Dass es so enden muss_ , denkt er wie betäubt.

Daran gibt es nun nichts mehr zu ändern. Es endet hier. Alles endet hier.


End file.
